


The Generator

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum to power, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Generator, Machine milking, Milking, dub con, very dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc thought it was the end Glynda knew his secret and his gig was up! That was untill after signing some papers Glynda decided to give Jaune a chance to stay in Beacon and gave him the chance to help every hunter and huntress behind the scenes, in a way that only he could fulfill...





	The Generator

Jaune gulped as he was lead into the office of Glynda. The tall intimidating dean of Beacon his home for the last year and a half looked down to him as she coughed.   
“Mister Arc. Do you know what I have called you in here tonight?” The dean asked her piercing green eyes glaring down to Jaune as he shuddered.   
_Sweet Oum she is beautiful._ Jaune thought as the pale-skinned beauty with a chest that was easily a double D if not in the E cup range held tight behind her small blouse. Jaune blushed as he looked at the captive in her tight white blouse that looked like it was fighting both tooth and _nail_ to keep her massive chest at bay.   
“No. I don’t think so?” Jaune asked blushing a thick layer of sweat poured down his face as the dean nodded dismissively, shuffling a stack of papers as a small smirk began to grow on her lips.   
“Take a seat Mister Arc. This will not be a long talk.”   
“Then I should stand-  
“I said take a _seat_.” The dean said her green eyes narrowing down to Jaune as he let out a gulp!  
“Yes, ma’am!” Jaune said as he quickly took a seat opposing her as she let out a small sigh of relief.   
“Very well. I will be blunt with you Jaune. I _know_.”  
“Know? Know what?” Jaune asked as she narrowed her eyes again.   
“I know how you got into this school,” Glynda said as Jaune froze his eyes went wide as saucers as his mouth began to hang open.  
“I-  
“Fooling a state entity is not an easy thing Mister Arc. I am almost impressed, but what you did is a _felony_ and can land you behind bars for at least six years.”  
“Wait! I can explain!”  
“I know you can, and I know you _will_,” Glynda said her eyes narrowed to daggers as Jaune let out a whimper of fear. 

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How did she know!? How did she find out! This can’t happen! I just started to date Pyrrha! I’m doing well! I’ve gotten much better!_   
“Do not fear Mister Arc. I know that life can be very… _trying_ for people who simply want to make the world a better place. I know that you were just trying to do the right thing but… you still must have _some_ punishment.” The dean said as a smile split her face as Jaune began to shudder as he felt ice water dumped on his back as Glynda licked her pink plump cock sucking lips as she purred. 

  
“If you would like, I can make this a… misunderstanding if you will.”  
“Yes! Yes! Please, I’ll do anything!”  
“I was _hoping_ you would say that,” Glynda said as she picked up two paper sheets from her stack and slid them over to Jaune. 

  
“Fear not Mister Arc I am not going to expel you over this. Not _yet_ at least. I think it would be unfair for me to kick you out seeing your progress after you have grown so much! In your time, so how about this. If you can help me to offset some of Beacon’s extra costs of operating I will allow you to stay in as a student.” Glynda said her voice cooing with a smooth silky tone as Jaune felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. 

  
_Dear Oum I want to fuck her so bad._ Jaune thought as he felt the foot of cock he kept only for Pyrrha in his jeans begin to stiffen.   
“Ok… what do you mean offsetting costs?” Jaune asked some part of his brain warning him that this all seemed a bit too _convenient_. Some part of him asked why she was asking him to help and why she called him without his team being notified and- 

  
“Oh, simple you see Beacon has been at a shortage of _power_ as of late. Our energy supplies are low if you can help us occasionally offset the cost of our power then you can and _will_ be allowed to stay on campus for your remaining hunter career, and who knows? If you like it you just might want to stay here there rest of your _life.”_ Glynda said her mouth twisting into a devious grin as her emerald eyes shone brightly. Jaune felt his hairs stand on end as she pushed two of her papers forward. 

  
“Sign these papers and we can’t start your first _session_,” Glynda asked as she pushed twin thin pieces of papers forward, as he saw thick lines of fine print-   
“Sign on the dotted line,” Glynda said as Jaune gulped. 

  
“What am I agreeing to-  
“You are _allowing_ me to give you a bright future,” Glynda said her smooth angelic voice that carried with it the promise of damnation filled his ears as her fingers gripped his making Jaune whimper as she _dug_ her nails into his hand sending a shiver of pleassure down his spine making Jaune groan. 

Jaune whimpered his _other_ brain speaking for him as Glynda undid one of her buttons on her top showing the hint of her massive pale cleavage to Jaune as she licked her lips. 

  
“What do you say Jaune? Do you want to walk out of this office and lose your dream? Or… do you want me to take to somewhere private and show you just how deep this rabbit hole goes?” Glynda asked as top coming undone again showing even more of her massive tits as her nails _clawed_ into Jaune’s hand as she blew a kiss at the young mand sending him over the edge as he quickly signed the papers not caring what they said as he nodded.   
“I’m all yours,” Jaune said as the dean smirked. 

  
“Good. Now if you will? _Follow me.”_

—–

“Um, Ma’am? Where are we going?” Jaune asked he was blindfolded and had been walking downstairs for some time now at least thirty minutes? Glynda giggled holding Jaune by his hand occasionally bushing his stiff erection in his jeans as Jaune heard her licking her lips.   
“Oh, you will see soon enough,” Glynda said as she pulled Jaune deeper and deeper far past the point where Jaune doubted they were even in Beacon anymore! The blindfold obstructed most of the area around him but he could still see the thick _swaying_ fat ass of the dean that even blindfolded swung heavily in his vision as Jaune felt his legs shiver. 

  
_Dear God, she is beautiful_. Jaune thought as the sinfully thic dean lead him down. Jaune felt the stairs give way beneath him as he was finally on solid ground again.   
_Solid grown. Thank Oum_. Jaune thought before there was a faint _click!_ Behind him. Jaune paused as he looked back some door closed behind him as-

  
“We are here,” Glynda said as he took off his blindfold. Jaune saw a large stone? Room at least two stories high. Twin windows at least a story and a half up rock walls that would not look out of place on an ancient castle, and a thin rack? 

In the middle of the room with wires linked to massive machines with turbines and a large circular white tube in the center of what appeared to be twin stirrups?

  
_Did Frankenstein move out of the castle or something?_ Jaune thought as Glynda coughed. 

  
“Now Mister Arc this is your _last_ chance to back out without further incident. I will be blunt. There is something called kinetic energy, I have due to much research found a way to harness kinetic energy and other organic matter, to make power." Glynda said as she looked at the blinking eyes of Jaune making him cock his head as she sighed and rubbed a hand on her face. 

"If you have to ask _sex_. I can make a male orgasms into power for Beacon. If you would let me I will make your orgasm and the school will get power.” Glynda said as Jaune froze. 

  
“Wait. Hold up. You are telling me that you are going to have sex with _me_ I get to power the school and not be expelled?”  
“Of course,” Glynda said all smiles as Jaune grinned a loopy smirk. Jaune grinned just happy to be off the chopping block as the dean fixed him a ready smirk. 

  
“When do I start?” Jaune asked his jeans already off his foot of wrist-thick cock and apple-sized balls pulsating as Glynda licked her lips.   
“Right now, if you will follow me?” Glynda asked taking one of her smooth silky hands and fondling Jaune’s dick. 

  
Jaune shuddered as the dean lead him by his dick, pulling him to the center table jerking his dick off with her smooth silky well-manicured hands. Rubbing his thick shaft that was already glistening with pre-cum as she slowly jerked him off. 

  
“Oh dear god, I want to fuck you so bad.”  
“Eager are we? Trust me Jaune if you do a _good_ job I think your child will make an excellent _retirement_ plan for me.” Glynda cooed as Jaune paused.   
“Retire?” Jaune said before the _sinfully_ soft fingers of Glynda that felt damn right _magical_ on his cock pulling him forward. Glynd heard Jaune groin into her ears as she led the boy by his dick, really men were always so _vulnerable_ to this part of their anatomy it was a wonder how they even survived as long as they did. 

  
Glynda took her fingers lovingly pushing her hands down his thick dick making sure to lovingly to jerk his cock as her expertly manicured nails _curved_ up on his dick taking Jaune’s breath away as Glynda pulled him by shaking legs to the table.   
“Now get in the table Jaune-  
Jaune did not need to be told twice. Soon he was on the table laying on his back. There where four open straps, two for his arms and stirrups for his legs.   
_Of course, she wants to tie me up! She’s a kinky school teacher after all!_ Jaune thought as he put his arms in the slots sliding back as-

_Click!_ Jaune felt the arm slots click shut as he felt the clamps lock onto his arms sealing them in place. Jaune heard an odd _watery?_ Sound as fire dust leaked onto the cuffs as-  
_Are they being welded in place?_ Jaune thought as-  
“And here we go!” Glynda said as she put Jaune’s legs in the stirrups making sure he was very well locked in as she kept stroking his dick making sure to painfully jerk off his throbbing cock that was close to bursting! 

  
Jaune felt his balls twitching as his foot of monolithic cock began to _twitch_!  
“Glynda! I’m going to cum!”   
“Then cum and call me _mistress Goodwitch_ Jaune,” Glynda said as she pushed Jaune’s dick through her hands as-  
“Mistress Goodwitch! I’m cumming!” Jaune shouted as his dick burst! Jaune thought he was going to paint her face before she pushed her mouth onto his dick.   
“AH! Mistress!” Jaune hissed as his dick was enveloped in the hot wet velvety mouth of Glynda Goodwitch. She took his dick into the base of her throat making sure to suck out every last throbbing drop of cum from Jaune. Jaune’s dick exploded down her mouth making sure to fill her guts up with one, two, three, four, five!? Thick ropey lines of potent Arc cum as Glynda smirked. Taking his load deep into her mouth his rough hot baby batter smashing down her throat as she let out a groan and whimper as she began to gulp down the cum!

  
_Good pet._ She thought as she fondled Jaune’s balls making sure to pull and rubbed them delicately. Making sure to work over his thick pulsating balls that where viciously supping his dick the thick creamy Arc cum that was being violently pulsed down her throat like a fire hose had gone off in her mouth as she painfully drained every lost drop of his thick cum down her hellishly tight and soft mouth making Jaune whimper in pleassure as the once imposing dean sucked down on his dick making sure that his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned in pleasure.   
  
“Oh fuck me, I could stay here the rest of my life,” Jaune said whimpering in pleassure as he missed the dangerous glean on Glynda’s eyes as she _lovingly_ sucked out every last drop of cum from his dick! As she _sucked_ out the last bit of cum she smiled devilishly as she knew that this was only the start of his _journey_.   
_You have no idea what you are asking for._ Glynda thought as she slowly painfully slowly dragging her teeth along his foot of monolithic dick and licking slurping and _worshiping_ his cock took her mouth off his dick as she let go of this thick throbbing cock with a hard and wet _plop!_

As Jaune gasped the dean gave his thick dick head one last lick with her horribly thin tongue making Jaune’s dick quiver as he felt a shiver start as hid glands tip and run all the way down his spine!

  
“So, are you ready to help out Beacon?” Glynda asked as she slowly undid her top. Jaune’s dick that still hard became as hard as steel!   
“I’m willing to _die_ for Beacon.”  
“Oh, Jaune! So giving trust me you won’t be dying today.” She said turning around as that fat glorious ass that Jaune just _knew_ was going to engulf his dick and milk his cock until he screamed, came into view! 

  
“Oh god, I’m going to cum.”  
“Oh you have _no_ idea,” Glynda said as she turned around the strange silver tube-like device in hand.   
“G-  
“Mistress.”  
“Mistress Glynda, what is that?” Jaune asked as she smirked.   
“This is the _pump_. It will extract your seamen from your cock and then transfuse it into energy for the school!” Glynda said smiling as Jaune’s mouth dropped.   
“I’m sorry what? Say that a- _AH!”_ Jaune screamed as Glynda pushed the device onto Jaune’s dick! Instantly Jaune knew that he had died and had gone to heaven. 

  
“Oh god! That feels so good!” Jaune shouted as the device began to _suck_. Jaune felt his dick wrapped in several thick transculet folds, invisible velvety walks wrapped around his dick enveloping it in a soft cushiony hell as he felt his cock _pumped_. 

  
The device hummed to life the sinfully soft folds began to stroke and pull on his dock, writhing and pulsating as Jaune felt his dick _melt_ in the device as it slowly turned to life. Coiling around Jaune’s dick as he heard the sound of machines powering up in the background. 

  
“Oh God! Mistress! Mistress, it feels so good!” Jaune said as he felt his mind turn to mush. The heavenly pulsing of the strange tube on his dick allowing Jaune to see his cock massaged by thin translucent folds that if not for the small sex of pre-cum filling the container Jaune could not make out with his naked eyes wrapped up around his dick. 

  
Making him arch his back with pleassure as Glynda rubbed her smooth manicured fingernails over his body. Slowly using her semblance to rip open his shirt exposing his rock hard abs and curling her fingers on his abs that she could grind meat on and twisting one of his nipples as she saw Jaune's cock shake!

  
“AH!” Jaune shouted as he came! The machine have a hard _Hum Hiss!_ As the servos powered it up making sure that Jaune’s climax shot right into the device that also had a long slender tube leading to one of the massive machines. 

  
“Ah! Glynda! I’m going to cum!”  
“Mistress Glynd and cum as you will pet. You can cum as much as you like.” She cooed as Jaune gasped! His dick sputtered as it burst! The machine locked onto the base of his cock forming a vacuum seal on his dick making Jaune scream! His dick exploded in the device filling the large cylinder with a thick half-gallon of creamy Arc cum! The device showed no mercy milking him _harder _and faster than before. The thing doubled its long helluva pulsating throbs of Jaune’s cock as the translucent folds gripping down grinding onto his dick sucking out every last thick gooey drop of cum as Jaune gasped!  
“I! I’ve never cum that hard before…” Jaune gasped his breathing haggard his eyes hazy as-   
The sound of turbines whirring filled the air Jaune’s cum was sucked out of the tube traveling down the length of the thin cord disappearing into one machine as the sound of powering turbines filled his ears as electricity begin to crackle in the air. Jaune felt and saw his hairs stand on end as lightning crackled in the sky as Jaune felt his dick still being painfully but _wonderfully_ milked by the machine attached to his throbbing cock! 

  
“Mistress-  
“Shh pet the machine is just turning your cum into power for the school. You _do_ want to help the school right? You’d be willing to do anything to help people?” She asked as Jaune gasped as the device began to milk his dick again, the hellishly soft folds grabbing down onto his cock as he nodded. 

  
“I! Yeah! I do! I’d do _anything_ to help people. No matter what.” Jaune said eyes fixed with determination as the machines soft sickly folds milked his cock as Glynda smirked.   
“Good boy now let’s see how you do your next load,” Glynda said planting a kiss on Jaune’s chest planting several thick glossy pink lipstick marks on him as she kissed her way up his chest! Jaune gasped as his now beginning to ache cock was milked again, his sore dick began to be pumped as the machined once more coiled around his thick dick. 

  
The thin folds that were once shiny with his cum where new squeaky clean as Jaune saw his dick engulfed by invisible walls of pleassure that clamped down at his base, wrapping around his dick’s length and fully enveloping it to the tip! Jaune felt his legs shake as the machine _pulsed_ vibrating its folds on Jaune’s dick making him see stars as-  
“Fuck!” Jaune gasped as Glynda _bit_ one of his nipples. Biting down softly as Jaune bucked! His hips bucked forward as the device continued to keep up the wonderful sucking, vibrating Jaune’s dick in a shifting level of thin velvety ripples, each one shifting and _crunching_ around Jaune’s cock. Making his body quiver and shake like a live wire was jammed into him and-

  
“AH! I’m cumming!” Jaune’s second orgasm was faster than the first a good sign if the device could not read Jaune’s aura and body levels it could not _extract_ it’s fuel source as efficiently. Once more Jaune’s cum filled the device as Glynda lavished Jaune’s chest with her mouth planting kisses up and down sloppy pink kisses that ended with a thick _plop!_ Of flesh on flesh as she licked her lips. 

  
“Now _that_ is a good sign,” she said as the machine once more was flooded with Jaune's thick seed. It looked like a massive jar of thick mayonnaise for a moment before the machine once more sucked out every last drop! 

The turbines powered up even more as Jaune’s cum was extradd at double the previous rate the device _clamping_ down on Jaune’s by now near purple overextended dick as it began to milk him _thrice_ as hard! 

Writhing and wrapping, pulsating on his cock as she saw his eyes roll up!  
“Mistress Goodwitch! It’s too much! It’s going to keep milking me untill I pass out!” Jaune gasped desperate for release struggling as his limbs where bound tight the metal bonds prevented his escape as-

  
“That’s kind of the _point,_” Glynda said as she couldn’t take it anymore! She jumped over the table one hand removing her soaking panties the other pulling up her skirt revailg her soaking throbbing pink cunt to Jaune’s face.  
“Mistress Goodwtich!? You- MPHHH!” Jaune gasped as Glynda slammed her sex down to Jaune’s face moaning in pleassure as her thick heavy thighs collapsed onto his ears! Wrapping them up as she quivered. 

  
“Oh, gods! How long I have waited for this!” She shouted as she began to ride the poor boys face! Jaune acted on instinct thinking _knowing_ that if he got her off he would be set free! He had been selfish in getting all of the pleassure and he needed to get his mistress off or else! 

  
_I just have to make her finish!_ Jaune thought as he plunged his tongue deep itno her snatch! Glynda screamed as Jaune’s eager but untalented tongue shot into her soaking pussy. She wrapped her legs _harder_ on Jaune’s eares covering them as she ground her soaking sex onto his very face!

“That’s it! Eat your mistress out pet! Eat me out and make me cum!” She demanded as the machine whirled harder the fold now viciously grabbing hold of Jaune’s dick, the machine roared to life its folds no longer gently but viletinly wrapping up and down Jaune’s cock! 

  
Milking and gripping strnagleing his cock in a soft hellish velvety embrace as Glynda groaned.   
“Dear god! Your tongue!” She grunted as Jaune was a fast learne it turned doubt. It should not surprise her considering how he went from the bottom of his class to semi-competent in only a year in a half Jaune was obviously a fast learner. 

His thin tongue shot up into her folds as Jaune’s tongue expoer her pussy. Checking for every last nook and cranny for her sopping cunt! Making Glynda legs quiver her thigs shook as an electric pulse went up through her back!

  
“Fuck me! I’m going to cum!” She shouted as Jaune’s dick angrily pulsed! The machine pumping and whirring making sure to suck out every last drop of his purple dick that was still leaking sex of pre-cum inside of the device!

  
Glynda rode Jaune’s face harder and harder. Smashing her cunt into his mouth! Loving hos his tongue eager exploded her soaked pussy worshiping her folds as Jaune even had the initiative to open his mouth wider searching for her clitoris and taking her knub in his mouth biting down on the small pink ball lightly making Glynda’s eyes shoot open as electricity shot up her spine! Her back arched in pleassure as he licked her sensitive knub before going back ot her quivering spasming pussy as-

  
“AH!” Glynda came likea hurricane. A wave of pleassure crashed down onto her as her and Jaune came at once!  
“Mister ARC!” Glynda shouted as she came her pussy squirting on jauens face covering him in her cunt juices! His dick pulsing as it came as well! Jaune screamed into his cunt as his third cum shot was pumped out of his now sore dick! The folds of the machined rubbing his cock expertly coaxing out every last thick drop as two, three, five, seven!? Long shots of thick cum filled the device as Glynda opened her mouth in a scream of passion as her orgasm crashed down so hard it threatened to rip the very mind from her body!  
“YES!” The dean shouted as she had the single hardest ogras in her life as both teacher and student Mistress and pet began to finally _relax…_

_——_

_“_Man I can’t believe it. To think Jaune dropped out.” Yang said as she walked with her team out of the class. Ruby hung her head as she spouted.   
“He was my best friend and I never got to ask him out!”  
“I think he made the smart choice! He obviously was not cut out for this life!”  
“Wow. Bias much?” Blake asked Weiss as Pyrrha fitted she took the news of Jaune’s sudden departure from Beacon over three _months_ ago harder than most as she coughed.

  
“Excuse me! Ma’am!”  
“Yes, Pyrrha? How can I help you?” Glynda asked all smiles the dean had been in a much better mood the last few months as Jaune’s departure seemed to have lifted a burden from her.

  
“Ma’am, are you _sure_ Jaune dropped out? That does not seem like him!”  
“Not only am I sure he dropped out I even have his _signature_ on the papers excusing himself from Beacon for more personal reasons,” Glynda said showing Pyrrha the papers with Jaune’s sloppy writing on it signi him out of Beacon as a student. 

  
“This is so unlike him! Something must be wrong!”  
“Miss Nikos I know you and him were close… but I believe Jaune has found his true_ purpose_ now,” Glynda said as there was a bit of an edge to her voice a hostility that did not go unmissed by Pyrrha as she narrowed her eyes. 

  
“I see,” Pyrrha said she knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it-  
“But Jaune was doing so good! He always wanted to help people! I know that! He was my best friend!”  
“Oh, Ruby _trust me_. I know Jaune wanted to help people and believe me. He would do anything for his friends and school and that is _exactly_ what he is doing now. Helping you all from behind the scenes. I’m sure.” Glynda said that same odd smile that sent chills down Pyrrha’s spine on her lips as-  
“If you say so….”  
“At least the power is better! I can finally dry my hair much easier! That’s good!”  
“Yes, we have a new _source_ of power Yang.”  
“Hah! Whatever it is you can probably _sell _it! Yang said as Glynda chuckled.  
“But I’m worried Yang! Jaune wanted to help people and I don’t know if what he’s doing now is what _he_ wants to do!” Ruby pouted as the dean sighed shaking her head as she looked at her _innocent_ charges that had no idea of the reason the lights where running,.   
“Oh, it is Ruby trust me Jaune is happy as long as he is helping others. He told me that _himself.”_


End file.
